


destiny speaks

by ContraryBee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kagami meets the Miracles, Kuroko is proud of one night stand boyfriend, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with some plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, it sounds like more plot than there is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: In a world where Kuroko and Kagami never met in High School, Kuroko has been doing a great job avoiding his former friends. With Seirin as his team, they did well, but didn’t win. He graduated and got the job he wanted, his own apartment, and tried to ignore the hole in his life that panged at the base of his throat.Then he brings an American returnee home from the bar and destiny speeds up a little.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	1. one

Kuroko is pressed to his own front door, thankfully inside of his apartment now rather than in the hall. This way he can breathlessly moan into a tan ear and clutch tightly to large shoulders.

Kagami, _Kagami Taiga_ , moaned back, muffled because he was doing his best to mark Kuroko up from chin to collarbone. He’s never been this hot before, not for someone else let alone someone he met a bare few hours ago, but Kuroko could only tighten his legs around strong hips and wiggle, clawing his short nails into Kagami’s back.

“Bed.” Kuroko gasps, jumping when teeth nip at the sensitive part of his shoulder. Kagami cups his ass, lifting like he weighs nothing and turns to stumble deeper into Kuroko’s apartment. He’s never had sex here. And now Kuroko’s imagining Kagami bending him over every innocent surface they pass.

Kagami stumbles over Nigou’s toy rope, glancing down and then going stiff as a board.

“You have a dog?” He asks, panting hotly but suddenly nervous. Drawing back from where he was leaving kisses on a strong neck, Kuroko blinks at him. Was he scared of dogs? This tall, strong, endless man made of muscle and gentleness?

“He’s at my parent’s house.” Kuroko answers, charmed despite himself. He tugs on Kagami’s sweater and squeezes his legs again. He watches, nearly drunk with it, as the nerves seeped from Kagami to be replaced with that overwhelming heat again. His dark eyes fix on Kuroko and his large fingers clench where they hold him up, and Kuroko can’t help his whine, biting his lip to stop from embarrassing himself further.

“I want you.” Kagami breathes, moving quicker now, using his feet to kick open first the bathroom door, then Kuroko’s bedroom, shoulder in and knocking it closed behind him. Suddenly they were in the bedroom, and Kuroko was beyond eager.

“Please Kagami-kun,” Kuroko licks his lips and then leans forward to press a heated kiss to Kagami’s, it sends shivers up his spine, “Take me. I want it.”

“Guh.” Kagami groans into his mouth, searching for the bed with closed eyes and bending to just lightly place Kuroko down, gentler than he was expecting, flexing with the weight. It was enormously attractive. He licks his lips and then bites them, and Kuroko wants to bite them too. Kagami’s large hands are minutely shaking as they run up and down Kuroko’s clothed body, even as Kuroko leans back and Kagami leans forward to cover him, one large knee pressing thin thighs apart. The flutter in Kuroko’s stomach wasn’t entirely arousal, it’s been some time since he’s been touched.

“Kagami-kun doesn’t normally do this?” Kuroko whispers, unable to quell his happiness, “Despite all of Kagami-kun’s dirty talk at the bar?”

Kagami makes a whiny noise through his nose, mouth occupied with trailing down Kuroko’s chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he goes. “Shut up! No, I don’t normally do this. God, why is the way you talk so attractive, you sound like an old man.” He discovers a pink nipple and Kuroko throws his head back when Kagami’s first move is to bite it.

He squeals, legs flying out to draw Kagami forward. He’s bent sharply to reach Kuroko’s nipple, so Kuroko decides to just rip the sweater and shirt over his head unapologetically.

Kagami curses from within his prison of fabric, and Kuroko feels a smile crawl over his face. He’s smiled more tonight than he has in the last three months. Two gin and tonics and Kagami’s attention was enough to get him feeling tipsy and bold, so when Kagami emerges and throws his tops to Kuroko’s floor, Kuroko leans back and bares himself for Kagami to do as he pleases, blue eyes devouring an impeccable body.

Kagami must be an athlete. There was no other way.

“Fuck,” Kagami breathes, large hands drawing Kuroko from his shirt and undoing his pants with more care than Kuroko afforded him, and it _does_ things to Kuroko’s aching emptiness. “You’re gorgeous, you know that? I’m happy I caught sight of you.” He takes the moment to grin, elated and aroused and boyish all at once and Kuroko is dazed.

“I am happy too. I do not normally get noticed; I have a weak presence.”

“Are you kidding.” Kagami snorts, bending low and kneeling at the edge of the bed to seal his mouth around Kuroko’s belly button. Kuroko hiccups and whimpers, shaking hands sifting into dark red hair. “How can anyone miss you. Looking like a white ghost, you stood out.”

Kuroko swore to himself he wasn’t going to cry. That would definitely kill the mood, and he definitely wanted the mood to keep going.

“I think that is Kagami-kun. So tall. And broad. And pretty.”

“I’m not _pretty_.” Kagami’s dark eyes flick up to him from where he was playing at the edge of Kuroko’s briefs, large hands edging both the briefs and Kuroko’s best work pants over his bony hips. He’s scared to breathe, watching with wide blue eyes, and when his cock finally escapes to press to the underside of Kagami’s chin, Kuroko shivers at the deep noise his partner makes. He squeals again, louder than before and louder than he has ever squealed in his life, when Kagami sinks his teeth into the thin skin at his hip.

“Kuroko.” Kagami says darkly into his hipbone, leaving a blossoming red mark behind. “Tell me you’re clean. I want to suck you, and I want to fuck you. Is that okay?” Despite the heat in his voice and the darkness in his face, Kagami’s question is genuine and sweet, and Kuroko can’t help stroking his fingers down his hair and eye, rubbing a thin thumb over his lips. Kagami kisses it, and Kuroko’s breath hitches.

“I’m clean. I want that.” Kuroko bites his lip when Kagami grins at him, savage and beautiful. “I also want to suck Kagami-kun, he felt very _large_ before, against the door.” It’s said as frankly as he says anything, with his cock in Kagami’s face there’s little to be embarrassed about, but Kagami flushes like there is.

“God.” Kagami swears again, eyes closing tightly, before glancing up to Kuroko with renewed heat. He lips his lips right next to the base of Kuroko’s cock, chin rubbing through wiry blue hair, and Kuroko has never been this hard in his life. “You like that I’m large?” He licks a broad stripe up the side of Kuroko’s cock, and he shudders, toes curling.

“Yes.” Kuroko whispers before the question even really registers, hands unconsciously clutching at red hair, large shoulders, and drifting along the backs of Kagami’s own hands. Large hands. Large hands and large fingers that are pinning his hips down and taking hold of his cock.

“I like the size of you too.” Kagami says over the head of his cock, and if Kuroko wanted to respond it would have to wait because Kagami sinks his mouth down over it like it’s a popsicle.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko strains against his hold, getting hotter when he can’t make Kagami budge even a little bit.

He’s licked and sucked and mouthed for one long breathless moment, which Kuroko thinks might be longer than he thinks. Or perhaps shorter, it’s been a long time since he was intimate with someone other than his hand.

Kagami pops off with a low moaning sound, eyes half lidded, and licks wetly over the sopping head. Kuroko is about to climb out of his own skin.

“ _Kagami-kun_.” He says, punched out with a gasp, one hand trembling and pressing against his own mouth but doing nothing to stave his little noises.

“You have lube?” Kagami says into his groin, muffled, and Kuroko flails a leg in the direction of his bedside table. Kagami’s arm is long enough he can reach without moving, and Kuroko is distracted once more by the feeling of teeth in his hip, the opposite one this time.

Kuroko wants to watch but he can’t keep his head up. He makes up for it with his hands working through red hair, his ankles knocking into Kagami’s back as he’s opened up further for Kagami to have room. He feels on display, on buffet, and it’s turning him into a pile of overheated melted syrup. There’s a crack of a bottle and then a wet feeling at his ass that makes him jump.

“Hold me down tighter.” Kuroko requests through his pants, legs flexing and twitching around Kagami’s shoulders. Kagami mutters something hot again and then his weight increases substantially where he had Kuroko pinned down, one arm flat across his hips while the other slicked lube up and down his crack.

“Like this? You like it like this?” Kagami nibbles into his thigh, shoulders bunching and forcing Kuroko to widen for him further. 

“Yes.” Kuroko whines, head flopping to the side. “I like that you can…take. And you’re so _bi-ig_.” The word breaks over the feeling of one of Kagami’s fingers pushing its way into him, larger than his own.

“God that’s so hot.” Kagami whispers nearly to himself, mouth moving again over Kuroko’s cock and Kuroko kind of dissociates for a while, becoming a pile of moans and whines and twitching motions, trying to take more of his partner’s fingers, enter more of his mouth. He warbles a warning when he’s approaching orgasm, two, maybe three fingers deep and hips twitching in the hold.

Kagami goes wild for it though, fucking into him harder, fingers curled just right, mouth suctioning, and Kuroko shatters, coming into his mouth with a hiccupping shout, white overcoming his senses for one long incredible moment.

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko sighs, coming down to the feeling of still fingers and a gentle mouth cleaning him up, “so good, Kagam-kun, I haven’t…” He slumps entirely boneless into his own bed, cracked open.

“You haven’t what?” Kagami carefully releases him, fingers leaving with a regretful sigh and crawling up his body to gentle him with kisses. It’s intimate, more intimate than Kuroko was expecting from a supposed one-night stand, but dear god, he wasn’t going to let Kagami go ever again.

“I haven’t come that hard, in…in…ever.” Kuroko puffs out a breath of air, eyes finally focusing to Kagami’s face, kind of in awe. Kagami flushes, cutely, and Kuroko draws him in for another kiss, sweet and sighing, and Kagami clutches his face between two large hands, one still sticky.

“Ugh, sorry.” Kagami wipes at Kuroko’s face with a dry, very large and muscled forearm, causing him to giggle at the motion, feeling spectacularly safe with and close to this man. “Well.” Kagami coughs in slight embarrassment, “You should be given as many orgasms as you want. That was so fucking hot.” His eyes glaze over slightly, and Kuroko licks his swollen lips at him.

“I leave it up to you, Kagami-kun.” He feels a little silly actually, but there is the fact that a large, incredibly attractive man was above him with his large, painful looking erection hanging out of his boxers. He’s getting hot again, and he desperately wants to know what Kagami looks and sounds like when he comes.

“Fuck me, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko strains upwards to lick at red wet lips.

“Fuck, the way you say my name.” Kagami digs his face into Kuroko’s shoulder, shuddering as Kuroko, feeling naughty, lifts his legs to wrap them around his hips, urging him forward so his cock smears a line of precome over his belly.

“You sure? I know I’m really big. How do you want it?” Kagami pants, hips moving forward in a twitch that must have been instinctual. He reaches again for the bedside table, drawing out a condom amid a few bangs and knocks. Kuroko waits patiently until Kagami looks down at him.

“However Kagami likes it best.” He blinks at him innocently, drawing his hands up a gorgeous abdomen, chest, over shoulders, to fall back and lay at his head, laying there for Kagami’s personal pleasure.

“Hrng.” Kagami makes an interesting noise and then drops fully, a heavy weight knocking the air from Kuroko’s lungs to be stolen by Kagami’s feverish mouth, kissing him deeply and pinning him completely with his body. He’s kissed ferociously, to within an inch of his life, and his sensitive cock is urged into plumpness once more by Kagami’s significantly larger one rubbing and thrusting against him.

He’s freed with a gasp of air, just for Kagami to drag their faces together and thrust his hips slightly, helplessly, with a dark, heavy moan.

“I want it all the ways.” Kagami admits, hands finding Kuroko’s and interlocking their fingers in an incredibly sweet move that fills Kuroko’s heart with warmth and his stomach with butterflies. “But I want to come on you, if that’s okay? I…like…that. It’s okay if you don’t!” He says like he’s almost embarrassed, and Kuroko will hunt down and injure whoever made him feel ashamed in the bedroom.

“Yes,” Kuroko breathes against his lips, clenching his thighs around his hips, “Come all over me, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami groans, fucking forward, before drawing himself up to his knees and carefully urging Kuroko onto his stomach, stuffing one of his pillows beneath his hips. So sweet.

“Is this okay?” Kagami says, hesitant but beyond aroused as he positions Kuroko to his liking, cock laying and rubbing over Kuroko’s bare ass. It’s a tease, and a taunt, and a promise, and Kuroko might actually be falling in love with Kagami’s cock.

“Kagami-kun could do anything he likes to me and it would be okay.” Kuroko breathes entirely truthfully, arching his back so his cheeks part just slightly and that huge fucking dick slides between them.

“Ho-holy fuck, Kuroko, you can’t say shit like that baby, I’ll come before we even start.” Kagami holds his cock steady and tightly, rolling the condom on with shaking hands. Kuroko shivers at the foreign pet name and hides a smile in his pillow.

Kuroko is pleasantly hard, still stretched, and warm beneath the weight of Kagami’s body. He cranes his neck around to catch Kagami’s eye with a deadpan, wiggling his hips as much as he can under the pin of Kagami’s thighs.

“Please do not come yet, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko purrs, rewarded with Kagami’s attention fixing themselves to him and the line of his spine curling against him, “I am very excited to come on your cock.”

“Fuck.” Kagami breathes, wide eyed, “fuck, fuck, fuck, I can’t believe I found you in a _bar_. It’s like I mail ordered you, you’re perfect. I hope I fucking last.” He laughs a little sheepishly, and Kuroko breaks into a giggle too, biting into the pillow as Kagami covers both him and his cock with more lube. He begins to press the head to him, and Kuroko focuses on relaxing, because Kagami was _big_.

“Big.” Kuroko breathes.

“You know how to flatter a man.” Kagami says tightly, moving with careful thrusts deeper just a little bit each time, going slow and steady, large fingers petting at Kuroko’s hips, and back, and shoulders.

Kagami is tall enough he can lean forward on his hands, continue to enter Kuroko, and leave kisses along his neck and cheek, when Kuroko turns his head to reach him back. His eyes closed, Kuroko is entirely focused on the way Kagami was pressing him open, entering him, and he is then surprised when Kagami shifts to lean on one elbow, large fingers delicately running over his face, his lips, his eyelids.

He opens them to find Kagami staring at him in awe, and this time it’s Kuroko who feels bashful. His heart flips in his chest. 

“I don’t do this much.” Kagami breathes into the space between them, giving Kuroko some time to get used to his size. “I’m usually too large for most guys, and I…I’m not confident in meeting new people.”

“You were confident with me.” Kuroko answers mildly spellbound by this blast of honesty and by the way the other man was _inside of him_ while doing it.

“You’re different.” Kagami blushes a cute pink, but before he could do something foolish like draw back, Kuroko reaches and kisses him carefully, feeling him shift and push inside. Kuroko smiles against his lips, and Kagami draws back to _look_ at him again.

“Make me come, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko whispers as a challenge, somehow no longer nervous at all.

Kagami draws back, then moved forward at the same slow pace. It’s maddening. And while there was the expected amount of discomfort fitting someone of Kagami’s size inside of his body, Kuroko found he wasn’t in pain. In fact, the pressure was doing funny things to his head, each dragging movement twisting his mind inside out just a little further.

“Shit, you’re so tight, baby.” Kagami whispers, slicking up more lube where they connect, and Kuroko flushes with heat at the repeated nickname. He likes it.

They’re both panting, knees slipping apart on the sheets, moving just a tiny bit faster each time. At east before Kagami blows out a puff of air and seizes control of Kuroko’s hips with his large paws.

Kuroko whimpers at the feeling, held in place by Kagami entirely, and he discovers his mouth was hanging open.

“Faster?” Kagami asks in a tight whisper, a hot one, his fingertips digging in just the tiniest bit harder and Kuroko shivers in his grip, twisting to try and force them into his skin.

“Yes, faster. And harder. I want to feel you tomorrow.” Kuroko says, licking his lips and clearing the pillow from in front of his face, he needs more room to breathe, more room to turn his head sideways on the mattress and hitch his hips up more, giving Kagami more space, more control over his body.

“You’re beautiful.” Kagami gasps out and fucks harder, a quick fuck in that makes Kuroko moan a little more desperately. “You’re beautiful, you’re beautiful, you fit my cock so well, Kuroko, fuck—” Kagami rambled, voice so open and honest it spears right into Kuroko’s heart.

Kagami adjusted slightly, and it caused his cock to drag against Kuroko’s prostate on a long glide in. Jerking like he’d been electrocuted, Kuroko curled his fists in the covers, pulling one edge off the mattress and not caring because do that again.

“There, there, right there, I can come on that Kagami-kun…” Kuroko babbled, kneading the fabric in his hands, wanting desperately to look over his shoulder and see Kagami but unable to even move.

Kagami fucks back in perfectly, right there, and Kuroko chokes on his own spit. 

“Kagami-kun, please, _please_.” Kuroko whines, unsure what he’s asking for. “ _Hard_.” Oh yes, that’s what he wanted. 

Kagami presses his sweaty forehead to Kuroko’s back, gripped his hips and tilted them just slightly and then slams into him without restraint, right where Kuroko asked for it. Kuroko whips his head back, knees parting to take it, and makes a loud punched out noise.

“Yes.” Kuroko hisses before Kagami can ask if he’s okay, “Again.”

“God.” Kagami groans aloud, fingers tightening so hard they hurt, and Kuroko hopes they bruise, he can almost imagine the peppered little dots on his skin the next morning. He’s fucked again, hard, moving with it, and then Kagami just descends into rut, fucking into him at a demanding pace that sent shockwaves through Kuroko’s body.

The pressure of Kagami above him forces Kuroko’s cock into the pillow he lay on, a zinging stimulus that was enjoyable even while all his attention was focused on the way Kagami was working his insides.

There was something wrong with him that he enjoyed it so much more when Kagami-kun _took_ him, made him squeak with it, made his cheeks clap against flat hips.

“Ka-gami-kun,” Kuroko huffed out through pants and moans, his arms spread out in front of him for leverage, pillow and sheets long twisted beyond recognition. One of Kagami’s hands come down on his wrist and hand, pinning him down and using it as a hold to fuck him faster, and Kuroko breaks into pieces quicker than anticipated. It’s perfect, and it’s fast, and hard, and his cock is forced into the pillow and his prostate is grazed so well and---

“Please!” Kuroko screams into the mattress, not even requesting anything, just in general, as he clenches tight and comes hard, shivering into nothing on Kagami’s cock.

“God, fuck, god, fuck, fuck,” Kagami chants as he fucks a few more times, until Kuroko is limp and willing to simply let him _use_ , and then he’s pulling out, ripping the wet condom off and pumping viciously hard, his other hand clenching Kuroko’s hip tighter than he probably means to.

Kuroko whines, shivering and writhing in his own aftershocks, but is lucky enough that he turns and catches sight of Kagami’s savage pleasure as he comes in huge spurts that decorate Kuroko’s ass, the small of his back, and drip to his thighs. There’s a pause while Kagami breathes heavily behind him, and Kuroko can feel the drag of Kagami’s eyes eating him up, and he likes it.

“So good, Kagami-kun, I’m covered,” Kuroko mumbles, drugged with the afterglow, laying fucked out and wet with it.

“Kuroko, Kuroko, fuck, you good? You okay?” Kagami checks once more, gasping for air, arms trembling as he struggles to lean over and see Kuroko’s face.

Waving a weak thumbs up over his head, Kuroko is smiling, breathing hard, and nearly wishing for Kagami to be back inside him. Kagami collapses with a defeated groan to the side, the entire bed shaking and probably not large enough for him.

They catch their breath together, recovering from a truly spectacular round of sex, bodies sore. Then Kuroko sleepily grizzles, eyes cracked, and reaches for Kagami, dragging himself closer to bury his face in a sweaty shoulder, one leg half-hazardly thrown over him. He’s got drying come on his back, his sweat was getting sticky, but he didn’t want to move.

“That was really good.” Kagami whispers into the dark of Kuroko’s room. He sounds a little dazed.

“Yes.” Kuroko yawns. “It _was_ really good.”

After a careful cleaning with a warm wet cloth, Kuroko is bundled into his bed with Kagami by his side and he’s set to pass out for the night. Perhaps in the morning he could climb aboard Kagami and ride him, still stretched out.

Kuroko hums, stretching, and reaching out blindly to tug Kagami closer.

“It’s okay that I stay?” Kagami whispers, and once again Kuroko wonders who he needs to kill.

“If Kagami-kun thinks I am going to let him go…ever…he is very wrong.” Kuroko mumbles back, leg climbing a thick thigh to capture that leg for his own, burrowing into a large chest to revel in the heat of him.

“Sounds good to me.” Kagami sighs, whatever leftover tension that lingered after such an intense orgasm seeping from him and letting him sink into the bed. Kuroko hoped the bed would trap him forever.

They sleep like the dead, waking once in the night to roll over so Kuroko was blanketed over Kagami’s broad back and Kagami could stick his head beneath the pillow.

Then the next morning they arose, Kagami made omelettes with the limited items in Kuroko’s fridge, and Kuroko proposed marriage just to watch the other man combust into embarrassed pleasure.

After that, Kuroko knocked him over to the couch so he could ride him like a horse.

And after that, Kagami bent over in the shower so Kuroko could tongue him and enter him. He complains, vocally, that Kagami has not let him suck him yet, and Kagami shivers in overstimulation, sticking his fingers in Kuroko’s mouth instead.

And actually, Kagami just kind of sticks around for the weekend, meets Nigou (hilarious), and Kuroko goes to sleep in his arms for a second night in a row, convinced now that Kagami was made to be his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets the Miracles. And some old friends too.

“Kurokocchi!” Came a loud cry from the coffee shop doors, and then Kuroko is ripped from Kagami’s side into another man’s arms.

Blinking, Kagami is torn between tearing his boyfriend back and not making a scene, especially since it’s their turn to order.

He stutters out a coffee and a milkshake (shit, he doesn’t even like coffee), and follows a marginally happy-looking Kuroko who leads the blonde man to a table. Kuroko pushes the blond to one seat and then slides in with Kagami, which pleases him greatly and visibly bothers the blond.

“Who is this, Kurokocchi?” Kise asked pleasantly, despite showing his teeth.

“This is Kagami-kun.” Kuroko answers just as pleasantly. Kagami is pinned between them feeling increasingly hunted, eyes flickering between a deadly smile and the stoic blankness of Kuroko’s face. “He is my fifty-nine night-stand.” Kuroko’s face doesn’t change, but his energy switches briefly into _smug_.

“ _Boyfriend_ , Kuroko.” Kagami groans aloud, flushing red. “We talked about this; I can’t believe you’re keeping count.”

Kise weighs him for a second, then turns back to Kuroko, very clearly dismissing Kagami entirely. Mildly insulted, Kagami raises an eyebrow, sips his shitty coffee, and tries not to notice how attractive this man is.

“What are you doing nowadays, Kurokocchi?” Kise asks brightly, leaning over his coffee to prop his attractive face on one slim attractive hand.

“I am an elementary school teacher.” Kuroko answers, seemingly unfazed by the beauty of the other man. 

Miffed, Kagami sits there sourly. Underneath the table, Kuroko’s hand finds his thigh and squeezes, rubbing his thumb in small, gentle circles. Everything in Kagami warms, and he turns to watch street traffic. Fine, the attractive blonde can smother Kuroko in his attractive attention and Kagami will just _wait_.

“You’ve always liked kids.” Kise’s image of a beautiful flighty man wanes just a bit with the sincere words, and Kagami spies the edges of his real personality flitting in. “I’m happy for you, Kurokocchi.”

“And I for you, Kise-kun. I watched the episodes were in on that recent TV show.”

“Did you?!” Kise turns gleeful, excited and sparkling like a little boy being praised. “Did you like it?”

“Your performance was excellent. I especially liked when you started killing people.” Kuroko answers, making Kagami’s head turn fast enough his neck cracked.

Kise laughs.

After nearly an hour of discussion regarding old friends, new careers, and future prospects, Kagami admits Kise is not the worst. However, he’s not the best either, and Kagami might have taken Kuroko’s hand rather quickly upon leaving the blonde behind.

“Thank you, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko says, and Kagami frowns.

“For what?”

Kuroko doesn’t respond. Mysterious bastard.

* * *

“Figures, I would see you here at some point, Kuroko-kun.” The green haired man says with a long-weary sigh. Kagami blinks as Kuroko merely smiles at his doctor.

“Good to see you, Midorima-kun. We are here for Kagami-kun’s forearm. He burnt it on a frying pan this morning.”

“I can see that.” Midorima sniffs as though he disapproved of frying pans in general. “Good day Kagami-san. Please unwind your shoddy bandage please, so I can take in the damage.”

“Uh. Sure.” Kagami does as bid, and watches in bemusement as Midorima tuts in displeasure at the red swollen area.

“You ran it under cold water immediately, I hope?” Midorima asks like he thinks they didn’t just to spite him.

“Yes.” Kuroko answers blithely.

“Good.” Midorima grunts, and despite his manner he does good work, and his touch is gentle when he cleans the wound.

“I am proud of you, Midorima-kun, you reached your goal.” Kuroko comments, and Kagami is witness to the green haired man’s mental breakdown as he struggles not to blush or stutter. He pushes his glasses up his face, and merely nods to Kuroko.

“I am glad to see you happier, now.” Midorima returns when they’re finished and Kagami is putting on his jacket. The doctor is taking in Kuroko’s every inch, like he can discern health simply by looking at him. “You’re eating more than vanilla milkshakes?”

Kagami can’t help his bubble of laughter, and Kuroko pouts in silence. “I don’t let him. I swear he’d eat it for every meal if he could.”

“He has.” Midorima says dryly, and then he leaves their exam room with a nod and a mumbled invitation to meet in the future, as awkward and odd as the man himself.

“It’s good to see him too.” Kuroko is looking into the distance as they leave the office. Kagami captures his hand for a quick squeeze, and Kuroko gives him a smile in return. “Him and Kise-kun both are doing so well.”

“So are you.” Kagami says and doesn’t understand the look Kuroko gives him in return.

“I am now.” Kuroko leans up briefly on his toes and kisses Kagami under his ear. It makes him shiver, and blush, but warms his heart.

* * *

They’re relieving some stress on the local court, Kagami steadily beating Kuroko with each dunk and three pointer. Kuroko still snuck by him sometimes, with that phantom shot and with his sneaky little distractions but winning wasn’t really the point here.

“Tetsu-kun!” Came a shrill screech, and then Kagami’s boyfriend is being mauled by a pink haired woman with huge tits, nearly smothering Kuroko with them. A vague sense of déjà vu fills Kagami.

“Uh.” Kagami says, blinking, unsure if he should be helping or not.

“Who’s this, Tetsu?” Came a challenging voice from the side, and Kagami is faced with a man who looks more of an athlete than himself. Dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, as tall as he was (or perhaps a tiny centimeter shorter, thank his genetics), with broad shoulders, strong arms, and large hands. The way he says _Tetsu_ gets right under Kagami’s skin.

“I suppose you’re another one of those miracles, huh?” Kagami sighs, wondering if these guys were stalking Kuroko. It was just three weeks ago they met Midorima.

“Yeah. And who the fuck are _you_.” It _is_ a challenge, and Kagami narrows his eyes.

“His _boyfriend_.” Kagami challenges back. 

“Aomine-kun.” Kuroko says from within the woman’s arms. “Momoi-san. Hello.”

“Hi, Tetsu-kun!” Momoi squeals, clasping him tighter. “It’s been so long I can’t believe we haven’t seen each other more often!” Her lips tremble. Kuroko is then distracted soothing a crying woman, but Kagami is more concerned with the look on Aomine’s face. Shit. Was this the guy that broke Kuroko’s heart?

“Boyfriend.” Aomine says it like a statement. There’s something displeased in the furrow of his brow, and the dude looks like he hasn’t smiled in years.

“What of it.” Kagami grunts back.

“Tch.” Aomine clicks his tongue, the expression on his face really just begging Kagami to punch him. “As if you’re _enough_ for Tetsu.”

Insulted and smarting, Kagami growls wordlessly, wondering if Kuroko would hate it if he rearranged Aomine’s nose a bit.

“Actually, Kagami-kun is nearly too much.” Kuroko appears at their elbows unrepentantly, saying this shit with a blank face. How does he do that? “He is quite plentiful.”

“Please tell me you’re not talking about what I think you’re talking about.” Kagami whispers, horrified, and turning red despite himself.

Aomine is staring in what looks like horror too.

“I am talking about Kagami-kun’s cock si—” Kagami gets his hand around Kuroko’s mouth just a second too late, and Aomine is turning green.

“Please don’t.” Kagami whimpers and dies a little inside when the pink haired chick comes closer with a sly smile covered by slim fingers. She wraps herself around Aomine’s arm, and unabashedly stares. Kagami feels like she can see right through his clothes.

Kuroko huffs through his nose, wriggles, and then sucks one of Kagami’s fingers into his mouth like a vacuum. He suckles.

If he had a heart defect, Kagami would have died of a heart attack right then.

“Kuroko, babe, I love you, but sto _oooooop_ it.” Kagami tries to take back his finger, his other hand prying at the pale forehead, but Kuroko puts his teeth in and looks at him through his lashes and oh no, he can’t get hard here, he _can’t_.

“Fucking hell, Tetsu,” Aomine pinches the bridge of his nose and clenches his eyes tight.

“No need to be embarrassed, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko mumbles around his finger, drawing off with a lewd wet noise. “Aomine-kun asked.”

“I don’t think he asked about _that_ , you little shit.” Kagami whispers tightly, thinking very hard about dogs, and old women, and anything that didn’t have to do with Kuroko’s mouth. Basketball shorts hid _nothing_.

“He does look like a snack, Tetsu-kun, good choice.” Momoi laughs, but then whirls and picks up Kagami’s abandoned ball. She shoves it into Aomine’s gut, making him groan, and something glitters in her eyes that unnerves Kagami quite a bit.

“How about a game, boys?”

Aomine does provide an intense challenge for Kagami, but at a certain point Kagami started recognizing the street ball motions and matching them. The red-haired man would be more put out at the end if he hadn’t had so much fun, and the private, pleased smile on Kuroko’s face said he was happy too.

* * *

“Tatsuya?!” Kagami stared in shock, trying to accept the image of his older brother figure sitting there as he pleases at the counter of Kuroko’s friend’s café.

“Taiga.” Tatsuya smiles in greeting after a couple of surprised blinks, unflappable as always. “It’s good to see you, it’s been years.” He stands, and they hug like Americans, and Kagami tries to reconcile the shreds of their relationship with this new man he sees. He snorts in laughter, pounding on his brother’s back and drawing far enough away to see he was still wearing his necklace. The matching one on Kagami’s neck was noted by Tatsuya’s dark eyes and he smiles just a bit more softly then. 

“Kagami-kun.”

“Murochin.”

They turn and find Kuroko right next to them, and probably the tallest man Kagami has ever seen in his life behind the counter. Both stared with deadpan faces at the way Kagami and Tatsuya were still clasped together.

“Kuroko, this is my brother, Himuro Tatusya.” Kagami says quickly and notes the very fine line of rigidity melt out of his boyfriend.

“Atsushi, this is Kagami Taiga, we grew up together in L.A.” Tatsuya smiles lovingly at the giant, making Kagami stare. “Taiga, this is my fiancé Murasakibara Atsushi.”

“Ah. Good. I was concerned, I don’t like crushing people in my shop.” Murasakibara says blankly, almost bored, like it wasn’t a threat.

“F-f- _fiance_?!” Kagami shrieks, shocked. “When did this happen?!”

“Atsushi and I went to high school together, and I fell in love quite quickly, on the basketball court.” Tatsuya laughs, and ushers Kagami to the nearest table.

Kuroko stands with the giant, head craned back to look at him and they talk in their normal, slow paced, content way.

“You sure about him?” Murasakibara says, handing him a small shake.

"More than anything ever before." Kuroko answers, and while the giant's expression barely changes, they contently eat their snacks together like it hadn't been years. 

* * *

One morning, Kagami is just climbing back into wakefulness, Kuroko a welcome weight in his arms, when he realizes there’s a third body in their bed. He looks down and finds a sleep rumpled Kuroko glaring at him from around his chest area, and a woman’s arm wrapped somehow right around Kagami to bury her hand in blue hair. If _Kagami_ feels mildly jealous and deeply possessive of this, he can’t even imagine what Kuroko feels about it.

“Shit.” Kagami whispers, suddenly wide awake and terrified. Kuroko’s glare deepens, and Kagami scrambles for words that would save his life. “It’s Alex, my mentor, she’s like fifty years old and like my drunk aunt, she just climbs into bed sometimes, that’s it, I promise, I’ll kick her out.”

Alex grumbles at him to shut up, and Kuroko’s eyes remain flat.

“ _Now_.” Kuroko says to him, and Kagami is standing, throwing Alex over his shoulder, and fleeing the bedroom within the next second. Alex shrieks at him, but Kagami shrieks back, and he kind of forgets he’s just in his boxers until Kuroko pads out of the room, with his bedhead, in only Kagami’s large ratty t-shirt.

“Hello.” Kuroko says calmly to Alex, who’s only in a pair of panties and a sports bra. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You managed to find a polite one, Taiga,” Alex snorts, scratching through her hair. She pretends that Kuroko’s deadpan stare doesn’t freak her out a little.

"Don't tempt it. He might just murder me in a moment." Kagami mutters, twitching. 

Kuroko merely sits and waits patiently for his pancakes. Kagami adds extra chocolate chips this time, just in case. 

* * *

“How did you two meet, you never said.” Kise leans back comfortably on Kuroko’s couch. Kagami uncharitably thinks _cause you never actually asked_.

“I took Kagami-kun home from the bar.” Kuroko announces almost proudly, and Kagami blushes fiercely all the while cursing himself for it. Aomine’s eyebrows climb, Midorima pinches the bridge of his nose, and Kise puts a shocked hand over his own mouth.

“…how novel.” Akashi says gamely. His eyes dig into Kagami however, as if it’s his fault.

“Tetsu-kun, come help me with the snacks, Muromin, you too.” Momoi pokes at Kuroko and the purple giant, who both abandon Kagami to the rest without a backward glance. Tatsuya wasn’t even trying to pretend he wasn’t finding this hilarious. 

“So, what do you do, Taiga?” The red-haired creep, err, friend of Kuroko’s asks suavely.

“I’m a firefighter. And a pro basketball player in-season.” Kagami eyed the weird wall of rainbow-colored assholes. Kuroko is still with Momoi in the kitchen, and Kagami spares a moment to pray he’ll come back soon.

“Shit, really?” Aomine grunts, sounding interested despite himself, but Kagami is more concerned with the bi-colored eyes drilling into his soul.

“How interesting.” Akashi responds. He says it like it’s as interesting as dirt. “We were all on the same team in junior high, unfortunately we went our separate ways in high school.” His eyes sharpen on Kagami like knives. “Did you play for the NBA while in America, Taiga?”

Kagami didn’t like how this guy was saying his name.

“I have an open contract with the Bulls.” He narrows his glare, feeling like Akashi knew the answers to the questions he was asking.

“Kagami-kun is very good at basketball.” Kuroko appears at his side, and Kagami fights not to slump in relief. “We play on his off days.” 

“Kuroko’s passes are insane.” Kagami tries to offer, tempted to reach out and drag Kuroko bodily into his lap as a shield against the way _all_ of their eyes sharpened.

“You can catch them?” Midorima raises a green eyebrow, mildly impressed.

“The little shit sucked one on one, but we play sometimes with my team and nobody can win when he’s on the opposite team.” Kagami snorted. “Sprained the captain’s wrist with one of his passes once.”

“But you can catch them.” Akashi reiterates, but Kagami doesn’t understand why.

“Well…yea.” Kagami doesn’t like the fire burning in Aomine’s eyes, nor the open jealousy on Kise’s face.

“Not fair!” The blond then wails, utterly over the top. “Kagamicchi gets to play with Kurkocchi anytime he wants!”

The rest of them grumble, but Kuroko and Murosakibara exit the kitchen with trays of snacks the next moment. The giant is already eating from one, so Kagami assumes that’s just the man’s plate. As the miracles and extras start in on the food, Kagami withdraws and snags Kuroko by the wrist, tugging and pushing until the smaller man is next to him and Kagami can calm the fuck down with his little boyfriend pressed against his side.

“Your friends freak me out.” Kagami whispers into Kuroko’s ear.

“Kagami-kun, they’re your friends now too.”

“How can you tell?”

Kuroko glances around at the bickering, and the prodding and pushing and screeching, at the way Aomine relaxes against the armchair’s leg, at how Momo perches on Akashi’s chair arm without a care, on the way Midorima and Murasakibara exchange little moments of snark and sarcasm.

“Can’t you?” Kuroko smiles at him, practically beaming for his face really, and Kagami can’t help ducking down to press a brief, chaste kiss to the side of his lips, heat rushing through him at the memories of taking the man on the very couch.

He draws back, and the miracles have somehow absorbed him into their midst.

Weirdos.


End file.
